This invention relates to an improved valve particularly suited for application in small medical devices, particularly in infusion pumps, which are used to inject fluids into a patient. Such a valve is easily manufactured and operates reliably over a long period of life.
In medical devices, only medical grade materials may be used because of the contact with the medicine or other fluids which are administered. The device of the invention is readily manufactured of such materials and, also, does not introduce or foster contamination.
Infusion pumps, sometimes referred to as i.v. pumps, are utilized to pump fluids intravenously (and occasionally, intra-arterially,) into a patient. Some of the most common uses of such devices are to inject electrolytes, antibiotics, insulin and plasma into a patient. Other fluids, including but not limited to other drugs, may also be injected by such devices.
The valve of the invention may be made very small and yet operate effectively as required in the control of fluid flow. It is a unidirectional, passive valve; that is, it opens or closes under pressure (or flow) in the conduit in which it is disposed and permits flow in one direction only. It provides a positive seal against flow in the backward direction and yet opens readily for flow in the forward direction. Further, it may be constructed so as not to restrict forward flow significantly, and allow only a small pressure drop. In prior valves, constructed of rubber, silicone rubber or the like, the material would tend to wrinkle, elongate and creep into voids, causing several problems. The valve of this invention is substantially superior in that such undesirable results are minimized.
The valve will operate under a low pressure and in small channels.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a valve that may be easily manufactured in small sizes.
It is another object of this invention to provide a valve that may be manufactured entirely of medical grade materials.
Another object of this invention is to provide a valve that is reliable and operates effectively over a long period of time.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a valve which is suitable for use in a medical device.
Further objects and features will become apparent to those skilled in the art, from the description set forth below.